


Acknowledged Loss

by KNSkns



Series: The Last Ones Standing [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Killjoys (TV), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, The X-Files
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNSkns/pseuds/KNSkns
Summary: So much went with you
Series: The Last Ones Standing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574464
Kudos: 1





	Acknowledged Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Last Ones Standing Series

Today we finally called it   
threw in the towel  
Made it official -   
and if there's no body in your coffin  
it's only because we suspect you died long ago.  
No more will you slide through grey shadows  
or lie in pools of liquid summer;  
deer will walk with less hesitation through your forests,   
and no disappearance of a random traveler will be placed at your door.  
In your time, all who saw shadow froze, certain of death.  
We know the world is safer without you  
as we know it would be safer without your killer.  
Your are survived by your cousins - they are much like you -   
all the words for darkness, and the serenity of a finished day.  
In honor of you, we promise to mention you in history books  
and proudly use your image to represent what we wish could exist.  
By some more than others, your absence will be noted.  
But rest - rest now.  
Dream what made your existence wonderful:  
all the words for wildness  
and yesterday.


End file.
